


Highblood's Treasure

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Decapitation, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, NSFW, Necrophilia, Obsession, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sounds of grotesque squelching would never turn off Gamzee, in fact he thought that was the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highblood's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who wanted some eye horror.  
> Huge trigger warning; if you do not like eye trauma/horror then please don't read!!

The sounds of grotesque squelching would never turn off Gamzee, in fact he thought that was the best part. 

At the moment he had his bulge deep inside his best friend’s eye socket, lazily moving his hips as he prolongs the effects of his pleasure. He held onto the bull like horns and with each thrust, he went deep inside, he loved the fact that the muscles were so worn out from him using it so many times that it now felt like a nook.

There was something in the back of Gamzee’s head that spoke to him in a clear voice, it was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this. But the fact that Tavros’ head was just so perfect to hold and it could take in his bulge like a hungry mouth, his brain was mush anyway and if one socket would get too loose then he had another eye to pop and fuck open. 

The first time was a little hard; he found his best friend’s body just laid out there, a lance through the middle of his chest and his legs splayed out all inappropriate like. He took his best buds body home of course, cleaned it up nice and pretty, he wanted to preserve his friend’s dignity but when his mind caved in on him, the thoughts no longer being held back by sopor, he began to want Tavros. 

He had a bit of an obsession on Tavros’ eyes, the way he was looking at Gamzee was just too much and he couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to fuck the dead troll. At first he thought it was a little wrong to think this and act upon his urges, fucking against one of Tavros’ cold, metallic thighs, climaxing never felt so good when he did it with his best friend. It got to a point that just rutting against his dead body wouldn’t be enough, he had wanted more but he didn’t just want to have Tavros’ nook.

That’s when he decided that he would just get rid of the body and would keep the best part of his buddy; those eyes, so glazed over but still filled with innocence. Gamzee had taken good care of scooping out one of the eyes, making sure it wouldn’t pop from his nails and the socket wouldn’t be ruined. He had put the eye in a glass of sopor, no reason why really, Gamzee just thought it was a waste to get rid of such a pretty eye. 

The first time he tried it was one of the best moments in his life; entering the virgin hole of Tavros’ eye socket and feeling the squish of the insides pushing against his bulge, the way he just barged in and fucked his brain to mush, the feeling of it against him. It was almost euphoric. The best part was releasing in his skull though, the way a small part of his face would swell slightly before Gamzee pulled out. Then when the clown’s bulge was no longer inside Tavros’ head, the material would leak ooze out the eye socket, mixing together with stale brown blood. 

Gamzee was close to release this time too, quickening his pace and holding onto his friend’s hair, fingers rubbing against the shaved sides around Tavros’ head; he loved the feeling of it, so soft yet slightly spikey. With a groaning curse, he let go and material poured out his bulge, filling up the inside of Tavros’ skull, the lifeless head getting a little swollen around the cheek from the amount of unwanted sludge inside. Gamzee panted a little and tried to calm down his breathing, once he had relaxed enough, he pulled his bulge out and watched the violet material spill and dribble out the puffy eye rim, Tavros’ cheek deflating a little. 

Gamzee made sure that his buddy’s head would be clean and happy; he scooped out as much as he could of his material without causing too much trauma to the area, he then lifted Tavros’ head like an infant and set it on a flush pillow, like a highblood’s treasure. Tavros would be his forever, Gamzee would make sure of it. 

“I got you brother, I always got you.”


End file.
